yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna's Company
Princess Yuna's Company are the main group in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Members Yuna's Princess Adventure *Princess Yuna (leader/daughter of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna and the owner of the Journal 1, Journal 2, Journal 3 and Journal 4) *Snowdrop (adopted daughter of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna) *Prince Jeremiah (son of King Stephen and Queen Sunset Shimmer and the owner of Journal 6) *Sunrise Shimmer (adopted daughter of King Stephen and Queen Sunset Shimmer and the owner of Journal 6) *Prince Sunlight (son of Prince Sunburst and Princess Starlight Glimmer and the owner of Journal 5) *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila (daughters of Prince Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight Sparkle and the owner of Journal 13) *Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander and Princess Britney Sweet (daughters of Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance) *Golden Apple (daughter of Copper and Applejack) *Arachna and Dragonsly (daughters of Humblebee and Fluttershy) *Brownie and Red Beret (sons of Hoof Trooper and Pinkie Pie) *Emerald (daughter of Spike and Rarity) *Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam (son and daughters of Lightning Storm and Rainbow Dash) *Nyx (adopted daughter of Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle and the owner of Journal 13) *Sugar Apple (daughter of Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle) *Apple Feather (daughter of Apple Bloom and Featherweight) *Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey (sons and daughters of Button Mash and Sweetie Belle) *Quaker (son of Rumble and Scootaloo) *Treasurer (son of Pipsqueak and Babs Seed) *Round Up (son of Braeburn and Starla) *Hurricane Cloud (son of Soarin and Spitfire) *Indigo Marble (daughter of Mudbriar and Maud Pie) *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (son and daughter of Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake and the owners of Journal 11) *Orange Cake (daughter of Marble Cake and Orange Cream) *Cream Puff (daughter of Millie) *Zeñorita Cebra (daughter of Victor and Zecora and the owner of Journal 7) *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet (son of Diamond Tiara and Snips and daughter of Silver Spoon and Snails) *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny (son and daughter of Lucky Clover and Wild Fire) *Birthday Bash (son of Party Favor and Cheerilee) *Midnight Sapphire and Stary (daughters of Double Diamond and Night Glider) *Rainbow Chakra (daughter of Psyche Dil and Tree Hugger) *Cheesy Cracker (daughter of Cheese Sandwich and Gloriosa Daisy) *Movie Star (son of Timber Spruce and Juniper Montage) *Wrencher and Flower Shy (son and daughter of Stygian and Wallflower Blush) *Prince Edmond (son of Thomas and Lady and the owner of Journal 8) *Josephine (daughter of Edward and Emily) *Judy (daughter of Henry and Flora) *Roger (son of Gordon and Belle) *Eliza (daughter of James and Molly) *Daffodil (daughter of Percy and Rosie) *Joshua and Katrina (son and daughter of Toby and Mavis) *Angus and Fergus (sons of Donald, Pip, Douglas and Emma) *Orlean (daughter of Oliver and Annie) *Polly (daughter of Toad and Clarabel) *Cullen (son of Connor and Caitlin) *Adam (son of BoCo and Daisy) *Marie (daughter of Luke and Millie) *Matilda (daughter of Timothy and Marion) *Connie Bills (daughter of Green Bills and Novel and the owner of Journal 10) *Whirlpool Gold (son of Terramar and Aqua Reef, nephew of Silverstream, first cousin once removed of Princess Skystar, grandson of Sky Beak and Ocean Flow, and grandnephew of Queen Novo *Susie (daughter of Gallus and Gabby) *Mothina (daughter of Thorax and Rose) *Prince Sunny (son of Ember and Artie) *Ashette (daughter of Prince Rutherford and Yakmina) *Cloud Swirl (son of Star Swirl the Bearded and Mistmane) *Portal Glow (daughter of Chancellor Neighsay and Rain Shine) *Young Proudhorn (son of Little Strongheart and Big Earthquake) *Princess Jubilee (daughter of Prince Blueblood and Princess Trixie and the owner of Journal 9) *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Jules and Verne Brown *Vanellope von Schweetz *Scrappy-Doo *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker and Tank Muddlefoot *Harvey Beaks *Fee and Foo *Lilo Pelekai *Victoria *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Millie and Melody Mouse *Huey, Dewey and Louie *April, May and June *Webby Vanderquack *Bubba the Cave Duck *Gilbert Goof *Sherman *Penny Peterson *Chloe Park *Popeye Junior *Dee Dee *Woody *Polly *Francis *Tank *Puggy and Rad *Charlie and Sally Brown *Lucy, Linus and Rerun van Pelt *Franklin Armstrong *Schroeder *Emma the Little Red-Haired Girl *"Pig-Pen" *Frieda *Eudora *Patty *Violet Gray *Betty the Little Pigtailed Girl *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Benjamin and Natasha Hood *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Nick Dean *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Cal Devereaux *Blinky Bill *Nutsy Koala *Flap Platypus *Splodge the Kangaroo *Marcia Marsupial Mouse *Shifty Dingo *Tom Sawyer *Sid *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Amy Lawrence *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Gabby, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, and Terramar's human counterpart *Bart and Lisa Simpson *Bud *Mike Mazinsky *Lu *Og *Toby and Eclipse Smith (son and daughter of John and Vice Principal Luna Smith) *Dennis *Winnie *Corn & Peg *Stony Flintstone *T.J. Detweiler *Ashley Spinelli *Mikey Blumberg *Gus Griswald *Vince LaSalle *Gretchen Grundler *Randall Weems Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades *Hooves (son of King Sombra and Radiant Hope) *Jennifer (daughter of Johnson and Hermione) *Pitch and Kick (son and daughter of Hard Shovel and Scholar Book) *Moon Shoes (daughter of Mirage and Moon Dancer) *Silver Fashion (daughter of Silver Shill and Coco Pommel) *Thunder Storm (son of Thunderlane and Midnight Storm) *Dollar Fancy (son of Fancypants and Fleur De Lis) *Midnight Eclipse (daughter of Stellar Eclipse and Night Lark) *Time Line (son of Dr. Hooves and Sassy Saddles) *Treasure Mark (daughter of Daring Do and Adventurer) *Jamie and Chrissy (son and daughter of Stanley and Coloratura/Rara) *Ujasiri (son of Busara) *Finn Breezestone (son of Zephyr Breeze and Marble Pie) *Sky Trail (daughter of Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail) *Rock Pun (son of Quibble Pants and Limestone Pie) *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois *Django Brown *Milhouse Van Houten *Rod and Todd Flanders *Nelson Muntz *Ralph Wiggum *Martin Prince *Sherri and Terri Mackleberry *Coraline Jones *Wybie Lovat *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Eggs *Winnie Portley-Rind *Kubo *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lalavava *Rudy Kangaroo *JoJo McDodd *Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Princess Alise *Lucas *Cro *Olympia Brightly Guardians *Tigatron and Airazor (Guardians of Princess Yuna and Snowdrop) *Cockle (Guardians of Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer) *Oxhoof (Guardian of Prince Sunlight) *Optimus Primal (Guardian of Prince Edmond) *Rhinox (Guardian of Daffodil) *Cheetor (Guardian of Nyx) *Savage Noble (Guardian of Princess Jubilee) *Silverbolt and Blackarachnia (Guardians of Josephine) *Dinobot (Guardian of Hurricane Cloud) *Depth Charge (Guardian of Indigo Marble) *Rattrap and Botanica (Guardians of Princess Flurry Heart) *1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 (Guardians of Princess Skyla) *Dinobots (Guardians of Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet) *Optimus Prime (Guardians of Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila) *Cybershark (Guardians of Golden Apple) *Ratchet (Guardians of Archna and Dragonsly) *Jazz (Guardians of Red Beret and Brownie) *Bumblebeast (Guardians of Emerald) *Ironhide (Guardians of Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam) *Polar Claw (Guardians of Joshua and Katrina) *Razor Claw (Guardians of Eliza) *Jawbreaker (Guardians of Sugar Apple) *Air Hammer (Guardians of Roger) *Diver (Guardians of Judy) *Grapple (Guardians of Birthday Bash) *Wheeljack (Guardians of Midnight Sapphire and Stary) *Paleo Maximus (Guardians of Alexis and Jim) *Scissor Boy (Guardians of Cullen) *Longrack (Guardians of Zeñorita Cebra) *Peacemaker (Guardians of Rainbow Chakra) *Axepig (Guardians of Treasurer) *Grizzly-1 (Guardians of Dipper and Mabel) *Roostertron the Rockstar (Guardians of Gideon) *Smokescreen (Guardians of Paficia) *Wheelie (Guardians of Scrappy) *Bluestreak (Guardians of Vanellope) *Bigmos (Guardians of The Brown Brothers) *Wheelie and Brains (Guardians of Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake) *Mantis (Guardian of Cream Puff) *Powerhug (Guardian of Apple Feather) *DJ (Guardians of Game Player and Game Facer) *Chromedome (Guardian of Quaker) *Pincher (Guardians of Round Up) *Hammersaur (Guardian of Orange Cake) *Dragonix and Dracomix (Guardians of Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet) *Turtlefire (Guardian of Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny) *Chef Pirano (Guardians of Angus and Fergus) *Skids and Mudflap (Guardians of Orlean) *Deepsheep (Guardians of Polly) *Roadkill and Catilla (Guardians of Adam) *Elita-1 (Guardians of Marie) *Flyflight (Guardians of Matilda) *Goatron (Guardian of Connie) *Hippopotamax (Guardians of Hooves) *??? (Guardians of Jennifer) *Bulkhead and Landfill (Guardians of Moon Shoes) *Jetfire (Guardians of Silver Fashion) *Topspin (Guardian of Thunder Storm) *Waverider (Guardian of Dollar Fancy) *Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt (Guardian of Midnight Eclipse) *Tracks (Guardian of Time Line) *Sideswipe (Guardian of Olivia) *Badgerdigger (Guardians of Jamie and Chrissy) *Nightscream (Guardians of Ujasiri) *Bumblebee (Guardians of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher) *Ironhide (Guardian of Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder) Close Friends *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Cruz Ramirez, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Pedro, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Franz, Leadbottom, Mayday, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, Cabbie and The Smokejumpers (Close Friend of Princess Yuna and Snowdrop) *Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Classified, Short Fuse, Eva, Corporal, Mason and Phil, Marlene, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano (Close Friends of Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer) *Grug, Ugga, Guy, Eep, Thunk, Sandy and Gran (Close Friends of Prince Sunlight) *Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Eret (Close Friends of Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila) *Falkor the Luckdragon, Rockbiter, Nimbly, Bark Troll, Gantu and Reuben (Close Friends of Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet) *Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Shira, Julien, Brooke and Buck (Close Friends of Golden Apple) *Prince Z, Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Cutter, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, Vanessa, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Molt, Hova, Zoc, Kreela, Fugax, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, White Shadow, Joy, Aranea and Nellie (Close Friends of Arachna and Dragonsly) *Jumbaa Jookiba and Pleakley (Close Friends of Red Beret and Brownie) *Archer, Troglokhan, Ocula, Punch it and Scratch it, Slamfist, Insaniac Flatchoo and Nibble (Close Friends of Emerald) *Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed, Whizzer, Cutter and Jojo (Close Friends of Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam) *Bartok and Zozi (Close Friends of Nyx) *Hubie, Marina and Rocko the Rockhopper (Close Friends of Princess Jubilee) *Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash (Close Friends of Willow Apple) *Mushu and Cri-Kee (Close Friends of Apple Feather) *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Vanellope von Schweetz and Sour Bill (Close Friends of Game Player and Game Facer) *Po, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox and Croc (Close Friends of Quaker) *Stith and Gune (Close Friends of Treasurer) *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Jeb, Lucky Jack, Audrey, Barry and Bob, Junior the Buffalo and Rusty (Close Friends of Round Up) *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak and the TMNT: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Venus De Milo (Close Friends of Hurricane Cloud) *Basil of Baker Street, Miss Kitty Mouse, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, Roquefort, Bernard and Bianca and Jake (Close Friends of Indigo Marble) *Daggett and Norbert (Close Friends of Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake) *Philoctetes and Pain and Panic (Close Friends of Orange Cake) *R.J., Verne, Hammy, Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo, Ozzie, Heather and Vincent (Close Friends of Cream Puff) *Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rafael, Eva, Pedro and Nico, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto and Charlie (Close Friends of Zeñorita Cebra) *Hugo and Rita (Close Friends of Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet) *Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Garth, Lilly, Marcel, Paddy, Salty, Shakey and Mooch (Close Friends of Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny) *Timon and Pumbaa (Close Friends of Birthday Bash) *Louis (Close Friend of Midnight Sapphire) *Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger (Close Friends of Rainbow Chakra) *Doogal, Florence, Train, Dylan, Brian, Ermintrude and Soldier Sam (Close Friends of Stary) *Oh, Captain Smek, Kyle, Gary and Scorch Supernova, Thurman, Doc, IO, Hawk and Hammer, The Greys, Lem, Neera, Skiff, Rover and Eckle (Close Friends of Prince Edmond) *Surly, Buddy, Andie, Grayson, Jamie, Jimmy and Johnny and Mole (Close Friends of Josephine) *Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Olivia Flaversham and Fidget (Close Friends of Judy) *Max Hare, Toby Tortoise, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Moley and Angus MacBadger (Close Friends of Roger) *The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, The Grinch, Max, The Lorax, Sam-I-Am, Joey, Ichabod and Izzy, Fox in Socks, Mr. Knox, Yertle the Turtle and Thidwick (Close Friends of Eliza) *Elliot (Close Friend of Daffodil) *Devon and Cornwall (Close Friends of Joshua and Katrina) *Boog, Ursa, Elliot, Giselle, Gisela and Giselita, Elvis, McSquizzy, Reilly, Buddy, Rosie and Maria, Serge and Deni and Ian (Close Friends of Angus and Fergus) *Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (Close Friends of Orlean) *Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Sid and Spike and Whitey (Close Friends of Polly) *Genie (Close Friend of Jennifer) *Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle a.k.a. Lucy, Vitruvius, Batman, Benny the Spaceman, Uni-Kitty, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop and President Business/Lord Business (Close Friends of Pitch and Kick) *Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Mac, Babs, Bunty, Nick and Fetcher, Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty, Toughwood and Tailfeather, Gutsy, Mercury, Victoria, Felix, Charles De Girl, Rollo, Reggie, Jake, Jenny, Ranger, Leatherbeak, Justy, Amos and Farley, Danny, Redfeather, Archimedes, Zazu, Iago and Thundra (Close Friends of Cullen) *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, Slinky Dog, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Wheezy, Bo Peep, Lenny the Binoculars, Etch, RC, Rocky Gibraltar, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly and Chuckles the Clown (Close Friends of Adam) *Orville and Wilbur (Close Friends of Marie) *Remy and Emile (Close Friends of Matilda) *Terk, Tantor, Flynt and Mungo, Kago and Uto, Mama Gunda and Zugor (Close Friends of Connie) *Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Zane, P.I.X.A.L., Cole, Jay, Nya, Skylor, Dareth, Misako, Cyrus Borg, Falcon, Ronin, Karlof, Paleman, Griffin Turner, Ash, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Jacob Pevsner, Tox, Shade, Chamille, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Fangtom, Skales, Selma, Skales Jr., Acidicus and Skalidor (Close Friends of Dipper and Mabel) *???? (Close Friends of Gideon Gleeful) *???? (Close Friends of Pacifica Northwest) *Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Rogon, Worriz, Razar, Bladvic and Flinx (Close Friends of Vanellope von Schweetz) *Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog (Close Friends of Scrappy-Doo) *Rover Dangerfield, Daisy, ???? and ???? (Close Friends of Jules and Verne Brown) *Arlo, Spot, Nash and Ramsey (Close Friends of Hooves) *Bill Barnacle, Sam Sawnoff, Albert the Magic Pudding and Bunyip Bluegum (Close Friends of Moon Shoes) *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo and the Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike Stegz Bullzeye and Hardrock (Close Friends of Silver Fashion) *The Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag (Close Friends of Thunder Storm) *The Minion Trio: Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Close Friends of Dollar Fancy) *Dracula, Jonathan, Mavis Dracula, Dennis, Vlad, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, Griffin the Invisible Man, Murray and Blobby (Close Friends of Midnight Eclipse) *Cro, Ogg, Gogg, Nandy, Bobb, Phil, Ivanna, Pakka, Steamer, Esmeralda and Earle and Mojo (Close Friends of Time Line) *Rolf, Pterrance, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tippy, Mo, Shorty and Skip (Close Friends of Olivia) *Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso (Close Friends of Jamie and Chrissy) *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Megan Wilde and Frankie Thompson (Close Friends of Ujasiri) *???? (Close Friends of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher) *???? (Close Friends of Isabella) *???? (Close Friends of Buford and Baljeet) *???? (Close Friends of Irving) Trainers *Fizzlepop Berrytwist *Grubber *Philoctetes *Princess Bubblegum Mentors *Princess Celestia (Princess Sharon, Indy and Anna's mother) *Princess Luna (Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Prince Isamu's mother) *Prince Hiro (Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Prince Isamu's father) *Princess Cadance (Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone's mother) *Prince Shining Armor (Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone's father) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Lilly Sparkle Rose and Twila's mother, Nyx's adopted mother, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet's aunt) *Applejack (Golden Apple's mother and Sugar Apple and Apple Feather's aunt) *Fluttershy (Arachna and Dragonsly's mother and Finn Breezestone's aunt) *Pinkie Pie (Brownie and Red Beret's mother and Finn Breezestone, Indigo Marble and Rock Pun's aunt) *Rarity (Emerald's mother and Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey's aunt) *Spike (Emerald's father and Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey's uncle) *Rainbow Dash (Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam's mother and Quaker, Hurricane Cloud and Thunder Storm's aunt) *Princess Sunset Shimmer (Jeremiah's mother and Sunrise Shimmer's adopted mother) *Princess Starlight Glimmer (Sunlight's mother) *Prince Sunburst (Sunlight's father) *Princess Trixie (Jubilee's mother) *Princess Moon Dancer (Moon Shoe's mother) *Prince Mirage (Moon Shoe's father) *King Sombra (Hoove's father) *Queen Radiant Hope (Hoove's mother) *Star Swirl the Bearded *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Flash Magnus *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Stygian *Queen Novo *Thorax *Fausticorn *Princess Ember *Shifu *Cheng Ru *Li Shan *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Sensei Yang *Skales *Pythor P. Chumsworth *King Lagravis *Lavertus *Fluminox *Ford Pines *Stanley Pines *Dr. Emmett Brown *Smokey *Skipper Riley *Blade Ranger *Aughra *Cassim *Phasir *John Silver *Master Eon *Buzz *Zebedee *Merlin *Yen Sid *Preston B. Whitmore *Princess Cornelia *Queen Georgina *Duchess Petunia *Empress Samantha *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Principal Cadance *Shining Armor *Fairy Godmother *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Maleficent *Bagheera *Draco *Drago *Roadkill *Rafiki *Valka *Gobber the Belch *Dallben *The Pagemaster *Captain Neweyes *Gandalf *Radagast *Alatar *Pallando *MacBeth *Goliath *Hudson *Master Fung *Master Monk Guan *Grand Master Dashi *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Nick Fury *Professor X *Wolverine *Storm *Beast *Magneto *Mystique *General Maximoff *Emma Frost *Aquaman *Batman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Great Prince of the Forest *King Mickey Mouse *Master Splinter *Ahsoka Tano *Rey *Chakashi *Wylie Burp *Sariatu *Hanzo *Raiden the Moon King *Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow *King Triton *Dr. Nora Wakeman *Mr. Kesuke Miyagi *Fleetwood Yak *Khampa *Butch *Jasper *Mama Odie *La Muerte *Xibalba *Candlemaker Pets *Owlsworth (Yuna's pet owl) *Snowball (Snowdrop's pet snowy owl) *Pete (Skyla's pet dog) *Mongo (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet's pet goldfish) *Carl (Lilly and Twila's pet cat) *Wilbur (Golden Apple's pet dog) *Jimmy (Arachna and Dragonsly's pet bunny) *Wally (Red Beret and Brownie's pet turtle) *Diamond (Emerald's pet cat) *Pepper (Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam's pet chinchilla) *???? (Nyx's pet ????) *???? (Princess Jubilee's pet ????) *???? (Willow Apple's pet ????) *???? (Apple Feather's pet ????) *???? *???? *Gizmo (Dipper's pet Mogwai) *Waddles (Mabel's pet pig) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb's pet Platypus) *??? Pokemon *Princess Yuna's Genesect, Manaphy and Axew *Snowdrop's Regice, Lapras and Diancie *Prince Jeremiah's Munchlax, Castform and Bibarel *Princess Sunrise Shimmer's Furfrou, Raticate and Rattata *Princess Twila's Deerling, Breloom and Bayleef *Princess Lilly Sparkle's Exeggutor, Palkia and Registeel *Princess Flurry Heart's Latias, Latios and Altaria *Princess Skyla's Shelmet, Seel and Riolu *Armor Bride's Shaymin, Sandshrew and Sandile *Sweetie Heart's Sharpedo, Rhydon and Pupitar *Scander's Shedinja, Pyroar and Quagsire *Britney Sweet's Snivy, Sawsbuck and Sawk *Golden Apple's Shiftry, Scizor and Seedot *Arachna's Squirtle, Skitty and Scolipede *Dragonsly's Entei, Luxio and Celebi *Brownie's Aipom, Bouffalant and Cinccino *Red Beret's Smoochum, Metang and Spoink *Emerald's Dedenne, Pachirisu and Patrat *Thunder Spectrum's Thundurus, Emolga and Manectric *Blue Star's Plusle, Luxray and Stunfisk *Sunbeam's Flaaffy, Eelektrik and Tornadus *Nyx's Mankey, Lucario and Mew *Princess Jubilee's Gallade, Steelix and Aggron *Sugar Apple's Nidorina, Electrode and Caterpie *Apple Feather's Treecko, Nidoqueen and Fearow *Game Player's Nidoran (Male), Grimer and Totodile *Game Facer's Nidoran (Female), Muk and Torterra *Peachy Heart's Togetic, Krabby and Absol *Thompson Colt's Kingler, Togekiss and Timburr *Joe Joey's Togepi, Throh and Tepig *Quaker's Gyarados, Pidgeot and Fearow *Treasurer's Arbok, Granbull and Blastoise *Round Up's Bulbasaur, Abra and Deino *Hurricane Cloud's Darkrai, Charizard and Lugia *Indigo Marble's Onix, Rhyperior and Nidoking *Pound Cake's Snivy, Magmortar and Incineroar *Pumpkin Cake's Raichu, Ninetales (alolan form) and Marowak (alolan form) *Orange Cake's Azelf, Sandslash (alolan form) and Silvally *Cream Puff's Aron, Vikavolt and Mudsdale *Zeñorita Cebra's Bellossom, Mandibuzz and Girafarig *Golden Scissor's Emboar, Bewear and Exeggutor (alolan form) *Bronze Bracelet's Cradily, Haxorus and Oranguru *Lucky Horseshoe's Dustox, Murkrow and Persian *Lucky Penny's Espurr, Rhyhorn and Meloetta *Birthday Bash's Croagunk, Starmie and Vulpix (alolan form) *Midnight Sapphire's Elekid, Magnezone and Passimian *Stary's Jirachi, Solgaleo and Lunala *Rainbow Chakra's Groudon, Primarina and Pikipek Dragons *Nightstar - (Yuna's Night Fury) *Eaglesight - (Snowdrop's Terrible Terror) *Venomspike - (Prince Jeremiah's Deadly Nadder) *Poisonthorn - (Sunrise Shimmer's Deadly Nadder) *Asteroid - (Prince Sunlight's Monstrous Nightmare) *Frostlord - (Snowdrop's Iceflyer) *Diamondwinger - Flurry Heart's Crystal Dragon) *Crystal Heart - (Skyla's Crystal Dragon) *Snip, Snap, Snatch and Snitch (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet's Snaptrapper) *Eclipse - (Nyx's Star Shadow) *Fuego Lagarto - (Zeñorita Cebra's Windscraper) *Glynn - (Lilly and Twila's Stormcutter) *Sandstorm - (Golden Apple's Sand Wraith) *Groundhopper - (Arachna and Dragonsly's Deadly Nadder) *Camouflage - (Brownie and Red Beret's Changewing) *Gem - (Emerald's Shivertooth) *Firescream - (Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, and Sunbeam's Monstrous Nightmare) *Boilbelly - (Princess Jubilee's Scauldron) *Bladewing - (Sugar Apple's Timberjack) *Glenda - (Apple Feather's Stormcutter) *Game and Riddle - (Game Player and Game Facer's Hideous Zippleback) *Smokestalker - (Quaker's Monstrous Nightmare) *Rhinohorn - (Treasurer's Rumblehorn) *Desertheat - (Round Up's Sand Wraith) *Tornadokiller - (Hurricane Cloud's Stormcutter) *Dentaldrill - (Indigo Marble's Whispering Death) *Weight and Gourd - (Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's Hideous Zippleback) *Bakingwings - (Orange Cake's Monstrous Nightmare) *Snowstorm - (Cream Puff's Snow Wraith) *Dime and Nickle - (Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet's Hideous Zippleback) *Sparky and Gassy - (Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny's Hideous Zippleback) *Lightningstrike - (Birthday Bash's Skrill) *Bomberblow - (Midnight Sapphire's Thunderdrum) *Stonedigger - (Stary's Whispering Death) *Flashingyoga - (Rainbow Charka's Hobblegrunt) *Nightstroke - (Prince Edmond's Night Fury) *Tailstinger - (Josephine's Razorwhip) *Daggertooth - (Judy's Sword Stealer) *Skeletonsmasher - (Roger's Boneknapper) *Dandelionheart - (Eliza's Stormcutter) *Thunderspark - (Daffodil's Skrill) *Mud, Dust, Sand and Ashes - (Joshua and Katrina's Snaptrapper) *Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Neptune - (Angus and Fergus' Snaptrapper) *Coral and Reef - (Orlean's Seashocker) *Clubs - (Polly's Gronckle) *Gindersnake - (Cullen's Whispering Death) *Shadowtree - (Adam's Changewing) *Aqualight - (Marie's Flightmare) *Flamerang - (Matilda's Typhoomerang) *Firestorm - (Connie's Typhoomerang) *Pinington - (Dipper's Night Fury) *???? - (Mabel's ????) *???? - (Gideon's ????) *???? - (Pacifica's ????) *???? - (Vanellope's ????) *???? - (Scrappy's ????) *???? - (Jules Brown's ????) *???? - (Verne Brown's ????) *Scalesworth - (Jennifer's Terrible Terror) *Gentlejaw - (Jennifer's Night Fury) *Tyranno and Allo - (Alexis and Jim's Hideous Zippleback) *Flip, Flop, Sandal and Boot - (Moon Shoes' Snaptrapper) *Shadeshaker - (Silver Fashion's Changewing) *Watersteam - (Thunder Storm's Scauldron) *Sawstinger - (Dollar Fancy's Timberjack) *Solarstorm - (Midnight Eclipse's Skrill) *Owlspin - (Time Line's Stormcutter) *Shootingstar - (Olivia's Night Fury) *Forestcutter (Jamie and Chrissy's Timberjack) *Nightsight (Ujasiri's Night Fury) Totems *The Moose of Laughter (Brownie, Dragonsly, Birthday Bash, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's Totems) *The Bear of Love (Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Cheesy Cracker and Josephine's Totems) *The Beaver of Patience (Vanellope von Schweetz, Hurricane Cloud, Cream Puff, Round Up and Zeñorita Cebra's Totems) *The Otter of Beauty (Human Sweetie Belle, Eliza, Daffodil, Marie and Matilda's Totems) *The Eagle of Guidance (Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Connie, Adam and Pacifica Northwest's Totems) *The Saber Tooth Tiger of Courage (Prince Sunlight, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Jimmy Neutron, Angus and Fergus' Totems) *The Rabbit of Heroism (Human Apple Bloom, Gideon Gleeful, Human Babs Seed, Scrappy-Doo and Victoria's Totems) *The Wolf of Wisdom (Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Human Scootaloo, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Gilbert Goof's Totems) *The Muskrat of Generosity (Emerald, April, May and June, Millie and Melody Mouse and Chloe Park's Totems) *The Musk Ox of Loyalty (Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Charlie and Sally Brown's Totems) *The Chipmunk of Confidence (Wrencher, Eclipse, Jules and Verne Brown, Linus van Pelt, Human Sandbar and Sheen Estevez's Totems) *The Killer Whale of Honesty (Golden Apple, Flower Shy, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and Lincoln Loud's Totems) *The Mammoth of Kindness (Arachna, Carl Wheezer, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Midnight Eclipse, Treasure Mark and Sky Trail's Totems) Supporters *Princess Solarna (the teenage adopted daughter of Princess Luna and Prince Hiro and the older sister of Yuna and Snowdrop) *Princess Sharon (the teenage adopted daughter of Princess Celestia and Prince Duck) *Max Goof (the son of Goofy) *P.J. (the son of Pete) *Bobby Zimmeruski *Twilight Sparkle (EG) (the human counterpart of Princess Twilight Sparkle) *Rarity (EG) (the human counterpart of Rarity and the older sister of Human Sweetie Belle) *Rainbow Dash (EG) (the human counterpart of Rainbow Dash and the older sister of Human Scootaloo) *Fluttershy (EG) (the human counterpart of Fluttershy) *Applejack (EG) (the human counterpart of Applejack and the older sister of Human Apple Bloom) *Pinkie Pie (EG) (the human counterpart of Pinkie Pie) *Sunset Shimmer (EG) (the human counterpart of Sunset Shimmer) *Starlight Glimmer (EG) (the human counterpart of Starlight Glimmer) *Spike (EG) (the human counterpart of Spike) *Mirage the Illusionist (EG) (the human counterpart of Mirage the Illusionist) *Diamond Tiara (EG) (the human counterpart of Diamond Tiara) *Silver Spoon (EG) (the human counterpart of Silver Spoon) *Flash Sentry (EG) (the human counterpart of Flash Sentry) *Timber Spruce (EG) (the human counterpart of Timber Spruce) *Gloriosa Daisy (EG) (the human counterpart of Gloriosa Daisy) *Sunburst (EG) (the human counterpart of Sunburst) *Moon Dancer (EG) (the human counterpart of Moon Dancer) *Trixie (EG) (the human counterpart of Trixie) *Zephyr Breeze (EG) (the human counterpart of Zephyr Breeze) *Sour Sweet (EG) (the human counterpart of Sour Sweet) *Lemon Zest (EG) (the human counterpart of Lemon Zest) *Sunny Flare (EG) (the human counterpart of Sunny Flare) *Sugarcoat (EG) (the human counterpart of Sugarcoat) *Indigo Zap (EG) (the human counterpart of Indigo Zap) Vehicles Aircraft Regular *Full Moon Flight (Princess Yuna and Snowdrop's plane) *Robo Plane *Air Jewel *Magic Lava *Golden Mine *Electric Rainbow *The Green Rubber *The Ice *The Brown Fang *The WizPlane *The Speeding Plane *The Flying Rat *The Wonderbolt Flyer *The Wild Stone *Fun Cakes * Fire Aircraft *Robo-Fire *The Fiery Magic *The Cragster Fire *The Lightning Thunder *Flexer Diamond *The Freezy Fire *The Burn Fang *The Glorp Fire *The Fire Biplane *Wonderbolt Fire Fighter *The Fiery Stone *The Burn Cakes * Trains *The Night Express *Jules Verne Time Train Road vehicles *Flying Ford Anglia *The Knight Bus *Sea Ship Atlantis/The Mighty Bus *DeLorean Time Machine *K.I.T.T./Ecto-88 Boats/Ships *The S.S. Full Moon * The Mine Vehicles *Stone Chopper *Mine Mech *Granite Grinder *Claw Digger *Thunder Driller *Crystal Sweeper *Boulder Blaster *Cave Crusher Space Vehicles *Benny's Spaceship *Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle Trivia *Princess Yuna's Company will be formed in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. *The human counterparts of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream will join Yuna's Company in ????. Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Gunners Category:Pilots Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Pegasi Category:Earth Ponies Category:Alicorns Category:Zebras Category:Airplanes Category:Fighter planes Category:Western characters Category:Kids Category:Yuna's classmates Category:The Mane 6's Kids Category:Trains Category:Cars Category:Trucks Category:Firetrucks Category:Fire Planes Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dragon Riders Category:Quaggas Category:Lightsabermen Category:Police Category:Firefighters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Main Characters Category:Padawans Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Team Lightning McQueen Category:Team Cruz Ramirez Category:Rust-eze Category:Dinoco Category:Team Rust-eze Category:Team Dinoco Category:Students Category:School of Friendship Students